Runaway
by colecionodesafetos
Summary: Caso há algum tempo atrás você tivesse me contado sobre uma garota que foi obrigada a morar com um cara num palácio subterrâneo pela metade do ano, eu teria sentido pena dela. Agora já não posso evitar pensar em como Perséfone foi sortuda. Se alguém merece sua complacência, esse alguém sou eu: Hinata Hyuga, a garota que morreu e retornou a vida. E que a Morte quer de volta.
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

**"**_Questi la caccerà per ogne villa,  
fin che l'avrà rimessa ne lo 'nferno,  
là onde 'nvidia prima dipartilla._**"**

DANTE ALIGHIERI, _A Divina Comédia, __Inferno: Canto I_

**T**udo pode acontecer num piscar de olhos. _Tudo_ mesmo.

Um.

Dois.

Três.

_Piscada_. E ta-da.

Em um momento uma garota está feliz, rindo com suas amigas.

No outro, rasgando as entranhas da terra, se abre uma cratera e dela surge uma carruagem negra vinda do próprio inferno, puxado por cavalos tão negros quanto a própria noite.

Antes que alguém possa gritar algum aviso, antes que aquela garota pudesse virar e correr, um homem inclina-se da carruagem infernal e a agarra pela cintura. E seu grito é a única coisa que prevalece depois que a carruagem, junto com o homem que a raptou, é engolida novamente pela terra.

Mas você não precisa se preocupar com essa garota, pois Perséfone - este era seu nome -, mesmo tendo sido sequestrada pelo deus do mundo inferior, não passa de uma personagem mitológica criada pelos gregos para explicar a mudança das estações do ano.

Se há alguns meses atrás você tivesse me contado sobre uma garota que teve de ir morar com um cara num palácio subterrâneo pela metade do ano, eu teria sentido pena dela. Agora já não posso evitar pensar em como Perséfone foi sortuda, porque ela teve alguém para negociar um possível resgate em sua mãe, a deusa da agricultura Deméter. No final das contas, Perséfone não teve problemas de verdade.

Eu tenho problemas de verdade.

E ninguém da minha família pode por em risco a sobrevivência da humanidade ao ponto do Soberano do Olímpio intervir na minha situação... Ou talvez até tenha. Minha irmã mais nova pode ser muito perigosa quando quer, mas duvido que ela possa fazer a terra infértil, trazendo fome e miséria para todos os homens.

Então acho que se alguém merece sua complacência, esse alguém sou eu: Hinata Hyuga.

A garota que morreu e retornou a vida.

E que agora a Morte quer de volta.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Comecei essa história há muito, muito tempo atrás... Enfim, esse capítulo é só um preview mesmo, pra ver se alguém se interessa haha_

_Só relembrando, comentários são muito bem vindos (:_


	2. INFERNO: CAPITOLO I

**INFERNO: CAPITOLO I**

_Hopeless time to roam  
The distance to your home,  
Fades away to nowhere  
How much are you worth  
You can't come down to earth  
You're swelling up, you're unstoppable_

MUSE, _NEW BORN_

* * *

"**N**ão. Não havia nenhuma luz no fim do túnel." Eu me ouvi repetindo pela milésima vez.

Ou pelo menos eu não tinha visto nenhuma.

E como eu posso dizer isso? Uma vez, eu morri.

Ninguém sabe por quanto tempo.

Num segundo eu estava patinando na superfície congelada de um lago próximo a nossa propriedade numa manhã de inverno, e no outro eu estava caindo na água gelada embaixo da superfície de gelo rachada.

Fiquei apagada por mais de uma hora e entrei em choque hipotérmico – o que explicaria o porque, depois de me aquecerem, os desfibriladores, juntamente de uma dose massiva de epinefrina*, me trouxeram de volta a vida. Ou pelo menos, foi o que os médicos disseram.

Eu tenho uma opinião diferente do porque eu ainda estou no reino dos vivos.

Mas essa não é uma coisa que eu goste de compartilhar.

"Neji!" Meu tio exclamou antes de me direcionar um pedido de desculpas silencioso pelo olhar. "Isso não é pergunta que se faça meu filho."

Os olhos perolados curiosos do meu primo se desviaram dos meus para encontrar os de seu pai. "Otou-san, não vejo qual é o problema da pergunta. E não é como se fosse a primeira vez que Hinata tivesse de responder a ela."

O gênio da família Hyuga estava mais uma vez certo.

_Você viu alguma luz?_

Definitivamente não era a primeira vez ou seria a última vez que alguém me fazia essa pergunta. Afinal, esta é a primeira coisa que querem saber quando descobrem que você teve uma experiência de quase morte.

"Mas é rude," Tio Hizashi agora fulminava a cabeleira castanha de Neji. "Não é o tipo de coisa que se deve perguntar para alguém que passou por uma experiência tão traumática."

Experiência traumática? Hum. Meu querido tio não sabe o quanto estava certo.

Tomei um gole do meu suco de laranja, me divertindo com o pensamento. Ao meu lado, na bancada da enorme cozinha da mansão Hyuga, Hanabi reclamava com papai, entre generosas colheradas de cereal, sobre a injustiça de ter que começar as aulas em uma nova escola em plena sexta-feira.

Ao olhar o semblante carrancudo da minha irmã mais nova, culpa preencheu meu peito por fazê-la largar sua antiga vida e seus amigos, assim como papai, que resolveu tirar férias indeterminadas do trabalho. Tudo isso para me ajudarem a retomar a minha vida na cidade em que a família de meu tio havia se estabelecido anos atrás, Konoha.

Eu não queria me tornar mais um peso para minha família.

Mas o fato é que depois o "incidente", tudo mudou num piscar de olhos.

Há relatos de vários casos de EQM – Experiência de quase-morte -, onde pessoas passam por uma profunda mudança de personalidade e têm certas dificuldades em ajustar-se a vida após... Bem, a morte. Inofensivas vovozinhas que voltaram da morte para dançar nuas ao redor de fogueiras numa forma de celebrar a vida. Motoqueiros com suas jaquetas de couro levantando-se e indo direto para a igreja após nascerem de novo... Ou seja, considerando todas as possibilidades, eu acho que me sai particularmente bem.

Entretanto, ao relembrar dos arquivos que minha antiga escola enviou ao meu pai sugerindo que ele procurasse uma "solução educacional alternativa" para mim – que na realidade foi a forma educada deles informarem que eu havia sido convidada a me retirar da instituição –, percebo que a Black Ops Arts Institute, uma das mais renomadas escolas de arte do mundo, não partilha da mesma opinião.

Eles me expulsaram antes da estréia da peça anual da escola – "A Branca de Neve" – na qual, eu tive que os relembrar, eu havia sido escalada como a personagem principal.

Mas como meu professor de drama, Orochimaru-sensei, havia colocado? Ah, sim: Minha história de vida parecia um pouquinho demais com a da pobre Branca-voltei-dos-mortos-de-Neve.

E o pior é que eu não posso discordar, porque além do fato _de ter morrido_, eu havia nascido e sido criada como uma princesa. Hiashi Hyuga, juntamente de seu irmão gêmeo, é CEO e acionista majoritário da Byakugan Corps, uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do mundo, e nunca poupou nenhum esforço para oferecer o que há de melhor para nossa família. E além disso, graças a minha falecida mãe, eu também havia herdado a aparência de uma: estrutura óssea delicada e aristocrata, tez tão clara quanto a neve, longo cabelo negro e grandes olhos perolados, tão característicos da família.

Muito provavelmente, também foi da minha mãe que herdei meu coração mole, que por algum milagre ainda não me matou. Pelo menos não de uma vez por todas. Só me faltava mesmo era encontrar o meu príncipe... E não, eu não iria pensar _nele_ de novo.

"Nee-chan, acho melhor você adicionar alguma luz no fim do túnel da ao contar sua história." Hanabi tirou-me do meu devaneio. "Só para deixar a história mais interessante, sabe?"

A minha frente, Neji que até então estava engajado com as panquecas em seu prato lançou a Hyuga mais nova um olhar incrédulo do outro lado do balcão de mármore.

"Porque uma história de alguém que morreu e voltou já não é interessante o suficiente, não é mesmo Hanabi?"

De onde estava pude ver o sorriso compartilhado por meu pai e seu irmão. Enquanto Neji normalmente é calmo e apático, quando colocado no mesmo cômodo que nossa pequena firecraker - que tem uma mente muito engenhosa para uma menina de onze anos -, não consegue evitar iniciar uma discussão por muito tempo.

Mas todos nós sabemos que essa rixa começou numa comemoração de fim de ano há um bom tempo atrás, quando Neji foi alvo de uma das pegadinhas de Hanabi e acordou com suas anteriormente longas madeixas castanhas na altura de seus ombros. Entretanto evitamos relembrar o incidente... por mais engraçado que tenha sido.

Enquanto retirava a mesa do café da manhã e lembrava Hanabi de escovar os dentes, senti o olhar de meu pai sobre mim. Com um sorriso triste ele me informou que Neji me daria carona até Konoha High e me apresentaria as instalações da escola enquanto ele levaria Hanabi ao seu colégio.

Eu apenas assenti e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, pegando minha mochila e a jogando sobre meu ombro direito enquanto segui em direção ao carro de Neji. Eu sabia o quanto tou-san havia sofrido com tudo isso; o fato de ser a imagem espelhada de mamãe deve tê-lo feito sentir como se a tivesse perdido novamente. E era por isso que eu faria tudo para que as coisas voltassem ao normal.

Era por isso que eu me proibiria de pensar na única pessoa que tinha olhos mais tristes do que meu pai.

Enquanto colocava o sinto de segurança já dentro do conversível vermelho do meu primo eu interrompi meus pensamentos. Não.

Não, eu me recuso a pensar mais _nele_.

* * *

_*Epinefrina é um estimulante cardíaco._

****

**N/A:**_ Antes de tudo, obrigada todo mundo que tirou um pouquinho de seu tempo tempo pra ler essa fic! Como faz um bom tempinho que escrevi os primeiros capítulos dessa história, já peço desculpas por qualquer erro gramatical ou referência incoerente... Por mais que eu goste de acreditar que escrevo bem melhor agora do que há uns cinco anos atrás, mesmo revisando o texto várias vezes, alguma coisa sempre passa ^^'_

_Anyways, opiniões, sugestões e críticas são sempre bem vindas! (:_


	3. INFERNO: CAPITOLO II

**INFERNO: CAPITOLO II**

* * *

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_

_'Cause_ _you_ _know,_ _sometimes_ _words_ _have_ _two_ _meanings_

_In_ _the_ _tree_ _by_ _the_ _brook_ _there's_ _a_ _songbird_ _who_ _sings_

_Sometimes_ _all_ _of_ _our_ _thoughts_ _are_ _misgiven_

LED ZEPPELIN, _STAIRWAY_ _TO_ _HEAVEN_

* * *

**T**odos nós queremos acreditar que há alguma coisa, _alguma_ _coisa_ _maior_, nos esperando do outro lado.

Paraíso. Céu. Nirvana. Setenta e duas virgens. A próxima, e talvez menos pior, vida.

Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu já estive do outro. Eu _sei_ o que tem lá.

E acredite, não é o paraíso. E esta é uma verdade que eu tenho que carregar sozinha, porque nada de bom aconteceu com as poucas pessoas com as quais eu compartilhei esta pequena informação. Então algumas vezes eu tenho que fugir antes que eu faça ou diga alguma coisa que eu me arrependa depois. Ou alguma coisa ruim acontece.

_Ele_ acontece_._

_Ele._ A razão por eu estar no banco de couro do carro do meu primo em uma ensolarada manhã em Konoha rumo a minha nova escola enquanto Neji passa pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade em uma velocidade absurda.

Fechando os olhos e absorvendo os raios que adentravam o carro e batem no meu rosto, encosto minha cabeça no apoio do banco e mergulho em antigas memórias turvas. Ainda recordo-me da primeira vez que o tinha visto há mais de uma década atrás, entre túmulos de um cemitério numa tarde de outono em Osaka.

Com o passar dos anos aquela tarde no cemitério começou a parecer mais e mais como um sonho. E talvez tenha sido de fato apenas um sonho. Como poderia tudo aquilo ter acontecido? Era impossível.

Até que então eu morri. E percebi que aquela tarde no cemitério não tinha sido apenas um sonho como também foi simplesmente a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na minha vida.

Isso é, pelo menos até meu coração ter parado de bater.

* * *

"Vá brincar um pouco lá foram querida, " Tio Hizashi tinha me dito naquele dia. "Seu pai está ocupado agora. Eu a encontro assim que nós terminarmos aqui."

Ele e papai, que estava com uma Hanabi ainda bebê em seus braços, estavam no escritório do coveiro para assinar os últimos papeis necessários para o túmulo de mamãe. Mas na época, eu não sabia disso. Papai havia me dito que mamãe ainda estava no hospital descansando.

Lembro-me de meu pai desviando o olhar na papelada que deveria ser preenchida. Ele sorriu para mim com olhos marejados.

"Pode ir Hina-hime," ele disse. "Só fique por perto, okay?"

E eu não fui muito longe. Minha mãe havia me feito prometer sempre escutar papai antes de ter sido internada.

Naquela tarde de outono de clima ameno eu encontrei um corvo não muito longe do escritório onde eles estavam. Ele estava mancando entre os túmulos, com uma asa se arrastando atrás de si, obviamente quebrada. Eu decidi correr atrás dele numa tentativa de pegá-lo e trazê-lo para Tio Hizashi, que seria capaz de curá-lo. Meu tio sempre adorou pássaros.

Mas eu acabei piorando a situação. O pássaro entrou em pânico e tentou fugir voando para o lado de uma cripta perto, batendo contra os tijolos. E continuo assim. Quando corri ao seu lado percebi horrorizada que ele estava morto.

Naturalmente, comecei a chorar. Eu já me sentia muito triste, sentindo falta da minha mãe, _e_ _agora_ _isso?_

Foi quando um homem apareceu. Para mim, que ainda estava no jardim de infância, ele parecia incrivelmente alto, quase um gigante, mesmo depois que ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e perguntou por que eu estava chorando.

Olhando para trás, percebo que ele era só um adolescente, dificilmente um homem. Mas por ser tão alto e estar todo vestido de preto, ele parecia muito mais velho para mim.

"E-e-eu estava t-tentando ajudar," eu disse quase incoerente entre soluços enquanto apontava para o pássaro. "Ele estava f-ferido. Mas aí eu o assustei e tudo piorou. Agora ele está morto. Foi um a-a-acidente."

"Claro que foi," ele disse, estendendo a mão para pegar o corpo inerte.

"E-e-eu não quero ir para o inferno," eu chorava.

"Mas quem disse que você vai para o inferno?", ele perguntou confuso.

"É para onde as pessoas ruins vão... Para onde assassinos vão", eu informei ele entre lágrimas. "Papai me disse."

"Bem, você não é uma assassina", ele me assegurou com um pequeno sorriso. "E eu acho que você ainda tem muito tempo antes de ter que começar a se precoupar para onde vai depois de morrer."

Eu sabia que não deveria falar com estranhos, meus pais já haviam me dito isso várias vezes. Mas este estranho parecia ser uma pessoa boa e papai não estava tão longe de onde estávamos. Eu tinha certeza que estava segura com ele.

"Nós deveríamos fazer um enterro para ele?", perguntei. Eu sabia que o que era um enterro desde que presenciara o da mãe de Neji. "Quando nós morremos, somos colocados em um caixão e então enterramos em baixo da terra onde dormimos até seguirmos para um lugar melhor."

"Alguns de nós," o estranho me corrigiu um pouco secamente. "Nem todos nós. E sim, acho que você poderia colocá-lo em um caixão. Ou eu poderia traze-lo de volta. Qual você prefere? "

"Você não pode fazê-lo reviver," Eu disse, tão surpresa com a pergunta, que as minhas lágrimas foram esquecidas. Ele estava acariciando o pássaro, que estava definitivamente morto. "Ninguém pode fazer isso."

"Eu posso", disse ele. "Se você quiser".

"Oh." Minha boca formou um arco perfeito depois de sua revelação."Sim, por fa-a-vor!" Eu sussurrei, e ele passou a mão sobre o pássaro.

Um segundo depois ele retirou suas mãos do animal, que batendo suas asas, voou para o céu azul brilhante.

Fiquei tão surpresa que só pude pedi-lo para fazer isso de novo.

"Eu não posso", disse ele, levantando-se.

Eu estendi minha mão para pegar a dele e o perguntei cheia de esperança,"Mas você poderia fazer isso com minha tia? Neji ficaria tão feliz!"

Ele me respondeu com olhar triste: "Não. Sinto muito."

"Mas isso faria meu primo tão feliz! Meu tio, também. Por favor? Só vai levar um segundo - "

"Não, eu não posso", ele disse de novo se ajoelhando ao meu lado novamente. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Hina-a-ata", me ouvi gaguejando. "Mas -"

"Bem, Hinata", disse ele. Seus olhos, eu notei pela primeira vez, eram da mesma cor que o rubi do anel preferido de minha mãe. "Sua tia ficaria orgulhosa de você, mas é melhor apenas deixá-la onde ela está. Seu tio e primo não se assustariam um pouco ao vê-la se levantando e caminhando depois de já ter sido enterrada?"

Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas ele provavelmente estava certo.

Foi quando tio Hizashi veio me procurar. O estranho das orbes vermelhas o viu. Ele tinha de tê-lo visto, pois eles trocaram um educado "boa tarde" antes dele virar-se e, depois de dizer adeus para mim, ir embora.

"Hinata", disse meu tio segurando minha mão enquanto caminhávamos em direção a saída do cemitério. "Você sabe quem era?"

"Não", eu disse. Mas logo me propus a lhe contar tudo sobre ele, inclusive sobre minha recém criada teoria que ele deveria ser uma fada ou um mago, ou uma criatura tão mágica quanto, pois ele tinha o dom de curar os mortos.

"Uma fada...E o que você achou do seu novo amigo?" Ele perguntou-me quando cheguei ao fim de minha narração ofegante.

"E-eu... eu não sei", respondi, perplexa com a pergunta. Ele tinha feito um pássaro morto voltar à vida! Mas ele também havia se recusado a fazer o mesmo por minha tia...

Meu tio sorriu pela primeira vez durante todo o dia e em muito tempo.

"Ah. Mas quem sabe um dia você terá a oportunidade de descobrir?", disse ele enquanto chegávamos perto do carro, onde papai e Hanabi estavam à espera.

Lembrei-me de olhar para trás.

Não havia sinal do homem, apenas flores escarlates nos ramos tortuosos de uma árvore que pendiam como um dossel acima de nossas cabeças, estourando o vermelho como fogos de artifício contra o céu azul brilhante.

Mas agora, como todos com quem eu havia compartilhado sobre o que eu tinha visto quando morri – o que não foi uma luz, mas sim um homem – tio Hizashi insistiu que eu tinha imaginado a coisa toda.

* * *

_*Hime:_ _em_ _japônes,_ _princesa._

**N/A:**_ Ainda em choque, pessoas leram isso aqui ! Eu sei, os capítulos são minusculos e não dá pra entender muito o enredo, mas prometo que melhora! (;_


End file.
